


i'm not threatened

by marshmallows2345



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom Spencer Reid, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, slight brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallows2345/pseuds/marshmallows2345
Summary: dom! spencer x fem!readerstarts in the middle of a fight between you and spencer, some rough sex ensues, and then a glimpse at some sweet aftercaremany thanks to my friends ryley, cait and amelie for helping me with this!
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 152





	i'm not threatened

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This work contains rough sex, and it may not be suitable for all readers. Please do not read if you’re uncomfortable with rough sex. I am also advising that you do not read if you're uncomfortable with dubious consent, as this work can be seen as being a dub!con work. 
> 
> feel free to comment requests/ideas!  
> this is uploaded under my Criminal Minds One-Shots book on my wattpad @ killing_it1967

“I don’t need you to baby me, Spencer, I’m not a fragile doll that’s gonna break!” You snapped. 

Ever since you first got catcalled in his presence, Spencer had become ultra-protective of you. And, to be honest, you weren’t the hugest fan of it. Now, the two of you were standing in the living room, arguing over this, and it was approaching screaming-match sound level. You were furious that the genius you called your boyfriend wouldn’t listen to you, and he was furious that you couldn’t see that he was just trying to protect you. 

“You’re my girlfriend; I’m going to protect you, end of story.”

“Yeah, Spencer, I am your girlfriend. But that doesn’t give you the right to make passive-aggressive comments about what I wear because you’re threatened by the prospect of another man looking at me sexually. And you also don’t need to interfere every time a man tries to flirt with me; I can handle it.”

“Threatened?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow. “You think I’m threatened by that prospect? Oh, sweetheart, that’s the furthest thing from what I am.”

You silently cursed, remembering that your boyfriend, the sweet and quiet genius, had quite the temper. And you, by your nature, just struck a hot nerve. This was either going to end in sex or a decibel level you weren’t sure if you were ready for. But you didn’t need to be an FBI profiler to figure out that Spencer was turned on, and not in the way you thought. He wasn’t turned on because you were arguing. No, he was turned on because he was ten seconds away from showing you why he wasn’t threatened by other men. Spencer Reid was territorial if there ever was a man who fit that word. As for you, you were eager to see what this rare side of Spencer would do. As his gaze changed from anger to lust, you realized what you just did. And you had every idea about what was going to happen. 

“See, the thing is,  _ sweetheart _ , I know you won’t go to them. Why?” He darkly chuckled before grabbing your arm and pulling you against his chest. “Because they won’t fuck or love you like I do.”

Your breath hitched in your throat as his hand came under your chin and tilted it up, forcing you to look at him. His gaze was piercing, and you were practically melting in his hand. 

“See, sweetheart, I’m not afraid of another man coming onto you. I know you’ll always come back to me. I step in because I’m not about to see a man disrespect the woman I love. But since you think I’m threatened, I’m going to show you why I’m not.”

You were taken aback when he pulled you in for a rough kiss. His hands were in your hair, keeping you under his hold. His teeth grazed your bottom lip, and you wrapped your arms around his torso. He pulled them away and held them behind your back. His tongue slipped into your mouth, deepening the kiss, and you let his tongue in. You didn’t even bother trying to fight him; you were so enthralled with this angry Spencer. Sure, he got angry, and you’d let him take out his anger on you, but you had never seen him this animalistic before. He pulled away and practically growled out,

“I’m not taking this to the bedroom. Strip, and get on your knees.”

If a human could take off clothes at the speed of light, that was exactly what you did. Your clothes ended up in a messy heap on the floor, while Spencer was still fully clothed. Once you were fully naked, you dropped to your knees and you looked up at him with wide eyes. His hand came down to cup your chin and he purred,

“You know what to do.”

Your hands gingerly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and you pulled them down his legs. His growing erection was still clothed, and you removed his underwear, pulling the garment down his legs. He stepped out of his pants and underwear before pulling his shirt up and over his head. His clothes joined yours in a heap on the floor, and the two of you were now fully naked in your living room. You’d never think of this room the same ever again. Your hand wrapped around his cock and you slowly moved your hand up and down, swirling it around the head when you moved up. 

“Get your mouth on it, sweetheart,” he cooed.

You looked up at him as you took the head of his cock in your mouth. Your hand remained at the base as you took more of him into your mouth. What you couldn’t get in your mouth, you pumped with your hand. Both your hand and your mouth worked in tandem with one another to please the man standing above you, and you knew you were pleasing him when you heard soft moans and groans come from his mouth. Your tongue swirled around the head, and you looked up at him as you sucked his cock like a lollipop. One of his hands grabbed onto your hair and kept your mouth on his cock. You could feel your cunt grow wet with arousal and you slipped a hand in between your thighs. Hopefully, Spencer didn't see. You really didn't want a punishment, at least not now. You wanted h=either his mouth on your cunt or his cock inside your cunt. You'd prefer both, but one or the other would suffice. That man had a knack for giving oral, and you thanked your lucky stars that you found a man that derived his pleasure from your own. 

“That’s it, sweetheart. You’re a good little brat, aren’t you?”

You nodded in response. He smirked as he pulled you up by your hair and growled,

“You’re mine, understand? No man’s going to fuck you like I do.”

He walked you over to the wall and pinned you against it, and his hand never lost its vice-like grip on your hair. The cool wall was in complete contrast to your heated body, and you sighed at the new feeling. His hand dipped in between your legs and you moaned at the feeling.

“I saw you touching yourself as you sucked my cock. What were you thinking about, hm? Tell me, my pretty brat.”

“I-I was thinking of you fucking me after you ate me out...and I wanted you to choke me and make me cum…”

“You don’t get my mouth tonight, since you wanted to be a brat,” he growled as he lined his cock up with your entrance. 

He roughly pushed into you, making you moan out at the stretch. You liked this side of Spencer, and you were secretly glad you said what you did earlier. As he pulled out so only his tip was in you, you whimpered, but that whimper turned into a scream when he thrust back into you.

“Such a goddamn brat. Is this what you wanted? Feel good?”

You fervently nodded and whimpered at the same time. Even though he was being rough, you knew that if you said “no” or “stop,” everything would. But you liked the roughness of this. You enjoyed being manhandled by your boyfriend, and you enjoyed this whole thing. As he roughly thrust in and out of your dripping cunt, his hand snaked around your throat. He squeezed the sides, cutting off the circulation, and it sent you into a new dimension. You were dizzy with the lack of circulation and the pleasure, and Spencer knew that. His strong hips were slamming into you, and he loosened his grip on your throat. As the blood started circulating again, you turned your head to look at Spencer. Flashing him a sultry smile, you braced your hands against the wall and arched your back into him.

“F-Fuck, Spencer! Fuck!”

“Take it. Take my fucking cock,” he growled. 

Tears pricked your eyes as he kept on drilling his cock into you. His hot breath was right on your ear and he whispered the filthiest words in your ear. You loved it; this animalistic Spencer was an incredibly hot sight. Your moans and whines, accompanied by Spencer’s low grunts, filled the living room, and the dirty sounds of skin slapping against skin joined the symphony of sex that was going on. And holy fuck, did you enjoy it. Your back was arching into him, and you were a mess underneath him. When his hand found your clit, you squealed with the pleasure. Both you and Spencer knew that neither of you were going to last long. 

“Feel good, brat? You like that?” He growled as he quickened his thrusts if that was even possible at this point. “Want me to fill your tight pussy with my cum?”

“Yes, yes, yes, please! Fill-fuck-fill me with your cum!” You squealed out as you felt your orgasm approach.

As his thrusts grew erratic, so did his hand motions. He was coaxing you to cum with him, even if he wasn’t telling you with his words. His breaths became shallower, and his grip on your hair tightened. You felt his mouth on your neck, and he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh. 

“Please, Spencer! I’m so fuckin’ close!”

He growled in your ear,

“Cum for me, sweetheart.”

You felt your legs shake as your orgasm washed over you. It felt as if electricity coursed through your body as you rode out your high. Your high brought Spencer to his as well, and he emptied himself into you with a few powerful thrusts. As he came, he moaned out your name, and he buried his cock to the hilt. Sloppily, he Both of you were out of breath, sweaty, and hot. His hand let go of your hair before running it through his own. You turned your head to look at your boyfriend, and you, completely out of breath, said,

“Fuck. That was amazing.”

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” He asked, his hand coming up to brush your cheek. 

You nodded as you shakily straightened up. 

“I’ll do better. I promise I won’t be so protective and I’ll hold back. I’m sorry about that; I didn’t realize you hated it so much.”

“It’s okay,” you said as Spencer embraced you. “I understand. You sure you’re okay?”

“I might be a bit sore, but I think I’ll be okay.”

“Can you walk?”

“No,” you said as you stumbled, making the both of you chuckle. 

You used him as a crutch as the two of you slowly made your way to the bathroom. He turned the water on before helping you in. Your hair was a mess, and your mascara was running down your face. He wanted to clean you up, and he wanted to clean himself up as well. He was a sweaty mess. 

“Too hot?” He asked as you settled into the bath.

“It’s perfect.”

He got in with you and he felt the warm water relax both of your muscles. You gingerly moved yourself so you were sitting on his lap and you said,

“Y’know, I really like it when you’re rough with me.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” you sighed as the warm water soothed your achy muscles. “I do. And I’m sorry for getting all mad and blowing up. I should’ve calmed down first.”

“Don’t worry, I understand.”

“Thank you for wanting to protect me, though. I really appreciate it.”

“Anything for the woman I love,” he said, placing a kiss to your forehead. 

“I love you too, Spence,” you replied as you felt his arms wrap around you. 


End file.
